


Sparring

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Sparring, there's feels too if you want them, which leads into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: The smile Rokurou  gave her was far more warm than Eleanor expected it to be. She gave him one in return, not realizing in the moment what she had done.





	

The first time they sparred, at Port Reneed, it was only a match, nothing more.

„I wanna try my hand against you one on one.” Rokurou said. „It’s going to be good practice for us both.”

Under Velvet’s ever watchful gaze, Eleanor did not have much of a choice but to accept.

„Alright. Where shall we fight?”

„The deck of the Van Eltia sounds fine to me, _unless_ First Mate Eizen has any objections?”

„Not at all - go all out on each other. Just finish in time for our departure.”

The deck, usually more bustling with activity was cleared for their needs. Rokurou shed his long, patterned, foreign robe, until his pants and the sheaths of his daggers the only things he was wearing. Eleanor couldn’t help but notice how excellent his build was - long, sinewy arms, carrying as much speed as they had reach; the body, even from the back, full of muscles gained from incessant training and fighting.

She was more modest, only removing her jacket and the ribbons tying her hair. Knowing the fight was going to start soon, Eleanor immediately set into her battle stance, arms open with her spear pointed down, inviting the attack she was going to receive and deflect. Rokurou did the same, his legs apart and slightly bent for stability, both of his daggers set in an aggressive pose.

This first time, he beat her in a long match, managing to knock the spear out of her hands after her arms lost the strength to keep up with him. It was satisfying to see the daemon in no better shape, the sweat glistening on his skin even with the sun hidden behind the clouds.

The smile he gave her was far more warm than Eleanor expected it to be. She gave him one in return, not realizing in the moment what she had done.

\------------------------

The second time they sparred, camping at the Aldina Plains, it turned into far more than a match.

Having already accepted the Abbey was wrong, whenever Eleanor noticed Rokurou now, there was no disgust at the black markings on his face and the red eye. In fact, they suited him, making him look even more handsome. Whenever that thought crossed her mind, she’d blush and chide herself internally. After all, he was still a daemon, if a good sort of a daemon.

However, the defeat from before still stung. The night over the Plains was bright, no clouds to obscure the light of the full moon... and the perfect night to get some payback.

„Rokurou!”

„Yes, _madam_ Eleanor?”

„I want another practice match against you.”

Rokurou laughed, the mirth emanating from it making Eleanor smile. He stood up, stretched, and said:

„So you want some revenge, I gather? I’m sorry, girl, but I’m not going to make that easy for you.”

„What makes you think I’d want it differently?” she asked defiantly.

„Fair point.” he replied, nodding. „So, same as last time?”

„Yes.”

„Just don’t kill each other accidentally.” spoke Velvet as they started going away from the cramped camp.

„Yes! Don’t wanna lose bodies that could be useful to fight Artorius!” yelled Magilou, earning a glare from Velvet.

Alone, in their practice outfits, they started the fight, locking their blades and spear in a violent clash. Attack. Counterattack. Slash. Deflect. Turn and strike. Block and pierce. Without stopping or even taking a breath, they were playing the murderous dance for the better part of an hour.

Until Eleanor managed to stagger Rokurou and then punched him so he fell down onto his back, then she jumped upon him and pointed the tip of her spear just close enough to nearly touch his neck.

„Not bad, right?” she spoke, her ragged breathing making it difficult to speak.

„I’d say that was far better than not bad.” he replied, he himself gasping for breath.

They stood like that for a few seconds before the look in Rokurou’s eyes changed, becoming much softer, and Eleanor became aware how painfully near they were, her body on top of his and her face much closer to his than she expected it to be. She jumped off immediately and helped him up, not looking him in the face. The look in Rokurou’s eyes was gone - snuffed out - by the time she looked back at him, but his spirits didn’t seem diminished at all.

Hers, however, couldn’t be lower even if she clumsily pretended otherwise, celebrating her victory back at camp. He was a daemon... but Eleanor knew she wanted it, to go even closer to him in that moment.

And it scared her.

\------------------------

The third time they sparred, the true match wasn’t on the snow-filled back-street behind the inn at Meirchio.

Eleanor managed to press him against the wall, knocking out one of his daggers in the process. Her guard was down even if she knew it shouldn’t have been, and with the hand she did not get under control, Rokurou practically slapped the spear out of her hands. Instead of accepting defeat at the shining, dark red dagger pointed at her midriff, Eleanor did what she wanted to do since the last time they sparred like this.

She took his head in her hands and kissed him with all the passion that was burning in her. It was a kiss as fierce as their sparring matches, both of their lips chapped from the elements, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Eleanor’s hands trailed all over his body, _finally_ feeling those muscles she longed to touch in far gentler ways than she used to. When his hand brushed over her breast, Eleanor moaned into the kiss and then pulled away, gasping for breath.

She did not care who saw them as she pushed him into the inn and an unoccupied room and onto the bed, assuming again the position on top she so regretfully left once before. Rokurou looked at her with such smugness, as if he expected this would happen sooner or later, Eleanor wanted to wipe that smile of his face. There was one way to do that that she realized by now it worked, which was to kiss him until nothing else was on his mind.

However, Eleanor had _other_ ideas. Even as she occupied herself with kissing his jaw and neck, enjoying the gasps she elicited from him, one of her hands unassumingly found its way to right above his pants. However, she did not go in for her goal yet. First, Eleanor made sure his attention was on her attempt at leaving a mark on his neck, biting and sucking hard on the flesh before she wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking it.

The moan that escaped Rokurou’s lips was absolutely divine to hear. All was going exactly the way she had been imagining about it for so long now. She had him wrapped around her fingers - literally - and there were certainly no complaints from him.

Then his eyes opened, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

„I caught onto you and your game, Eleanor.” he said. „Two can play this game, though, and I’m not letting you win so easily.”

Before Eleanor even got a chance to respond, Rokurou all but ripped off her dress off her, something she should have cared for but didn’t care for in the slightest . or the fact her whole upper body was bare for him to see. It surprised her how she grinned instead of trying to cover herself, as she was sure she’d have done with anyone else.

„You really have lost all your shame.” Rokurou said, as if echoing her thoughts.

„You can’t have much shame after doing the things I’ve done... for example consorting with daemons who’s only goal in life is to kill his brother.”

„Touche.”

Without another word, he took her by her ass and turned them so she was the one on the bottom and he on top of her. Rokurou removed her boots quickly, without much of a fuss, and started kissing her, more gently this time, as one of his hands started massaging her breast while playing with the hem of her panties with the other. It was more than enough to make her moan again, the pleasure coursing through her unlike anything she ever experienced in her life. If only Rokurou wouldn’t stop at this teasing. Even with her complete inexperience and wild imagination, Eleanor was certain it would only get better if he went further.

Well, if he wasn’t going to do it, she was. Grabbing his hand, Eleanor took off her panties with it and broke the kiss, pushing Rokurou’s head lower.

„I didn’t figure you for the impatient type.” he said, chuckling. Eleanor was about to reply when it got lost and transformed into a moan as Rokurou began rubbing her pussy and sucking her tits. She could feel how wetter and wetter she became with each second that passed like this, Rokurou’s full attention on pleasing her.

And then he started placing kisses on her abdomen, each one going lower... and lower... and lower...

Until his lips and tongue were on her pussy and Eleanor started to really lose it.

The first time the image of the daemon doing exactly this crossed her mind, Eleanor could not stop blushing out of shame at how hot it felt. Now, as the same thing was happening, it only made everything more hot and more pleasurable. She moved her whole body in sync with him, trying as best she could to enjoy it even more than she already was.

So distracted she was, her mind only filled with the thought of Rokurou’s tongue on her, she didn’t even noticed the buildup rising in her. The cry of ecstasy that came with her release was, Eleanor was certain, the loudest cry she had ever uttered, her body shuddering from the strength of her orgasm.

When Eleanor came back to her senses, she found Rokurou smiling at her from above, licking his lips with satisfaction.

„Satisfied, praetor-exorcist Eleanor?” he asked teasingly.

It was then when Eleanor realized her previous mistake. The smug bastard must have been thinking he won this little war between them. But he was wrong, oh so very wrong.

Quick enough that he could not react, ELeanor pulled Rokurou in and switched their places again. She slowly got closer to his ear, intentionally taking her time, until she bit the edge of it and said:

„I will only be satisfied after I fuck you senseless.”

The shiver that went through Rokurou was amazing to witness. Not wanting to waste her advantage, Eleanor took off his pants and regarded his cock with curiosity. It was exactly as she imagined it would be - long, firm in her hands, and something she wanted to ride until both of them were exhausted. She bit her lip and positioned herself exactly so she could take it, the thought of Rokurou’s cock inside her just making her heat up even more again. The slightest bit of prudence in her left told her to be careful, as it still was her first time, and Eleanor took her time until it was fully and comfortably inside her.

But, stars, was it amazing.

At first, Eleanor started of slow, Rokurou sweetly following her movements with care. However, it didn’t take long until Eleanor couldn’t help but start giving this her all. Insatiable was the word ringing through her mind, and truly, she didn’t think she could ever get sated with this feeling. Eleanor moaned as she listened to Rokurou’s moans, kissed him roughly on the lips when she wanted to try to quiet them, each touch and movement of his like sparks, making her mind start losing it again.

Somehow, they had switched into another position without even realizing that they did. Rokurou was behind her moving as fast and hard as before to Eleanor’s insane pleasure. She did not even think of this position before, but it was heavenly, especially with how he hugged close to her and played with her tits and her clit.

A sudden idea came to her mind.

„Rokurou...” she spoke in between gasps.

„Ye-ess?”

„P-pull my h-hair... hard... _p-please_!”

Soon, Eleanor felt Rokurou’s hand take in a bunch of her hair and tugging, first carefully before going harder as it made Eleanor moan even louder. The pain, tied with pleasure, only made her shudder and enjoy this more and more. It was bringing her so close, Eleanor recognized it now, to release. One look at Rokurou and it was obvious he was in the same predicament.

„I... can’t believe... this... ELEANOOOOOR!” he yelled as he came inside her at almost the same time Eleanor came as well, shouting out his name in ecstasy, unable to keep anything in her mind but his face overcome with pleasure.

This time, when Eleanor got back to herself, she was well and truly spent, both from the sex and the earlier sparring. Both in silent agreement, as Rokurou didn’t seem to be any less tired, she curled into him and relaxed, drifting off into sweet dreams.

\------------------------

At first, when Eleanor woke up, she was surprised to find the person she was sharing the bed with to be so close to her. The pale dawn light behind the curtains gave enough light to recognize Rokurou, still asleep, to be the one hugging her. Memories from last night flooded her mind, every scene playing out in detail. Eleanor sighed in contentment, letting herself have a few moments of peace in his arms. She did not know what exactly she felt for him - attraction, definitely, but was that the only thing? - but that was alright. What happened was perfect in every way, and she wouldn’t trade the experience away if she could.

However, Eleanor knew there were other things both of them needed to do. Fighting the two exorcist legates was a near looming prospect for the group, and everyone needed to get ready for it. After their quest was done, both of them could figure this out.

Quietly and gently, she slipped out of Rokurou’s grasp and rummaged the room for her clothes. Somehow, she lead them into her designated room, which meant she was fortunate enough not to have to walk to another one to find the spare battle-dress she always carried with her. The other one would need much sewing to be in a good state again.

Dressed and hungry, Eleanor went into the main dining hall of the inn, encountering Velvet, Magilou and Eizen sitting at the longest table and eating breakfast. As Eleanor acquired her own breakfast, she heard their snickering, which they didn’t even bother to hide from her.

„We had to take the kids to the farthest side of town cause of you two.” said Velvet simply when she sat down beside them.

„We were that loud, huh?” Eleanor asked without flinching.

„Ooooooh! Not even a blush on your face! How far you’ve fallen, dear praetor!” Magilou spoke in her sing-song voice.

„We all know sex is far from something a person should be ashamed for. Although, it is a bit surprising to see this lack of reaction from you. I’m glad.” said Eizen.

„Thank you.”

„Oh, bo-hooo! Screw that kind of thinking! I wanted us to tease her mercilessly, but it seems like she’s immune to it! I’m sure if I asked you for the details, you’d just relay them like if I asked you about the pengyon stew recipe or whatever.”

„Well, if you want to know really...” Eleanor started, laughing when she saw Magilou fume at her words.

„Well, so long as you enjoyed it, and it won’t distract you from what we need to do, do whatever you want.” spoke Velvet, ignoring Magilou’s fury in the background.

„Don’t worry. You can count on me.” Eleanor said, finishing her breakfast.

„Hey, hey! I hope you haven’t been harassing poor Eleanor here while I was gone!” spoke Rokurou, sitting down across Eleanor with his own meal.

„THERE WAS NOTHING TO HARASS HER WITH! SHE DIDN’T EVEN FLINCH AT MY PROBING QUESTIONS!” yelled Magilou.

„Oh? Well then, even better. We can concentrate on our plans for fighting Shigure and Melchior instead of gossiping about mine and Eleanor’s love life.”

„Eleanor’s... love life?” asked Laphicet, only just entering the room himself.

„Well, you see, Eleanor and Rmmmfffff” Magilou spoke until Velvet clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

„Nevermind that, Phi. Get something to eat and join us, sleepyhead.”

He gave Eleanor a curious look before getting his favorite breakfast from the inn counter.

As they all settled into their routine, discussing how the obvious, murderous approach was the best, Eleanor felt more at ease than ever. She glanced at Rokurou exactly once, winking at him and receiving one in turn.

She would never, ever regret her life taking the path it had taken.


End file.
